The Mage and The Knight
by meyojojo
Summary: One-Shot... Kagome is a mage in training, Inuyasha is a Knight in training. What happends when they meet one day in an ally? Read and find out.


(_AN: Konnichiwa Mina. This is well I guess you could say its my first fic. I've read a lot of fics mainly CCS ones. I hope you like my fic. It will start as a one-shot then if enough people like it I will write more on it. Enjoy the first chapter! _)

The Mage and The Knight 

By: Momo-Chan

Chapter 1: The man who saved me

"Leave me alone," I cried as a man about 20 came closer to me.

"Not till I get what I want Princess!" he said smiling. There were two other guys they're holding me down. I was trying to wiggle my way out of their grips but I was too weak. They had kidnapped me wile I was walking in the market with my nanny Kaede. We were going to get my new staff, when they kidnapped me.

"My name is Ketch and what I want from you is a kiss. Give me a kiss," Ketch said evilly.

"NO!!!" I screamed. I was really scared. His mouth came closer to mine. I could smell a fowl stench leaking from his mouth. His lips came closer and closer till I could feel them on mine. I tried to get my head away from his but one of the other guys held my head down. I closed my eyes and tried not to breath. Suddenly his lips left mine and I heard a scream. It was Ketch that screamed. I felt a body fall next to me and my eyes snapped opened. Next to me Ketch was laying unconscious.

"Let the girl go and I wont hurt anyone else," said a voice near the entrance of the ally. The hands that held me down left my body.

"Now leave this place and never come near this girl again you hear me," said the strangers. I watched still laying on the hard cold floor as the two guys ran out of the ally screaming. As I watched them, my eyes came acrosed a sliver haired man about my age witch is 18.

"Are you hurt," he asked with the kindest voice. "Can you get up?"

"I'm fine," I said as I started to get up but fell back down as I felt a sharp pain in my right leg. "My leg! I think it broke when they threw me on the ground." I said as I looked up at him. Our eyes met and he came over to me.

"I'll carry you to your house on my back then," he said, as he put is sword away. That's when I realize that he used his sword on Ketch.

"Um… I really need to find my nanny," I said as he helped my on his back.

"You have a nanny? What kind of weird girl are you? Ow!!" he said as I hit him a crossed the head. "What was that for?"

"For calling me a weird girl. I have a nanny because I'm the princess."

"WHAT you're the… the princess. Wow I saved the princess. Wait till maser hears about this!"

"Master?"

"Ya my master. He's teaching me to be a knight."

"Just take me to the castle I'm sure my nanny is there!"

"What was the princess doing out in the market any way," he said.

"I was getting my new staff, if it's any of your business."

"What do you need a staff for? What, planning to use it to hit people who kidnap you," he said laughing.

"No, I'm a mage. (_AN: do mages have staffs? Well they do in my fic. _) Well I'm still an apprentice like you are with you sword fighting. What is your name by the way?" I asked.

"My name is Inuyasha. Of cores your name is Princess Kagome."

"Well duh my name is Kagome. I'm the only princess of this land." Inuyasha stopped walking as we neared the gate to the castle.

"Will they let me in?" he asked.

"Probity not but I'll make them let you in," I said with a smile.

"Princess what happened?" said a guard as he came running up to Inuyasha and me. "Did this man hurt you? Wait till the queen hears about this!" he said.

"No this guy didn't hurt me! He saved me and he _will_ carry me to the castle," I said as the guard looked at me with shock in his eyes. 'I love making the guards obey me,' I though.

"But Princess peasants and commoners are not allowed on castle grounds," he said dumbly.

"He's no peasants or commoner. He's a knight! Let him carry me to the castle. If you don't I'll have mommy fire you!" I said and I meant every word that came out of my mouth. He knew it too. I would always get him in trouble when I was little.

"Fine," he simply said letting us go through.

"You little lire. I'm not a knight yet," Inuyasha said laughing when we were out of hearing distance.

"He doesn't know that. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," I said smiling.

"Wow the castle looks beautiful!" Inuyasha said gazing at the castle.

"Ya but you get tiered of being locked up in it all day and night." I said.

"Well at least you have a mother. I don't have anyone but Master." Inuyasha said sadly. I could see tears welling in his eyes but he shook them off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…."

"Its ok. I didn't expect you to know. They died when I was 5. They were working in the farm when the filed caught fire. The fire surrounded them and they couldn't get out. I watched as they burned wishing I could help them but I couldn't. I wondered for ten years how that fire started. Ten long years. Finally Master told me the truth. He told me that someone _murdered_ them. After I herd that I plot my revenge but I don't know who the person was so it slowly left my mind." Inuyasha enplaned. (_AN: I know I made his parents die a terrible death. I wana cry now_.)

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry…."

"Kagome!? What happened KAGOME!" yelled my mother. "Let my baby go! Let go of her!"

"Mom how can you be so rude to the man who saved me!" I yelled at her. I saw her eyes soften and a smile came to her lips.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I jumped to conclusions." Mother said sweetly.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Inuyasha," I demanded.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, and as thanks for saving my daughter you shall stay the night here," Mother said showing us in. I hadn't realized that it had gotten dark, and cold. I shivered from the cold as we walked into the castle.

(_AN: So how was it. Remember to review and tell me if I need to update or not. _)

Momo-Chan


End file.
